rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lopez the Heavy
Lopez la Pesado, better known simply as "Lopez", is a robot built by Sarge that has a damaged voice card that makes it so that he can only speak Spanish and only Andy and possibly Sarge can understand anything that Lopez says. Character History Creation Lopez was created by Sarge on Blood Gulch using the robot kit that was sent to him by command. Church from the time loop came by when Sarge was creating Lopez and he dirtied Lopez's stick which eventually lead to in an incident in which both of Lopez's foot motors malfunctioned when Church was possessing Lopez's robotic body. Image:Lopez In Development.png|Lopez was created by Sarge. Image:Church Dirties Lopezs Stick.png|Church dirtied Lopez's stick Early Life After his creation Lopez stayed around with the red team. Lopez made his first appearance in episode two in which he presented the warthog to the red army. Lopez can be used as a means of controlling the Warthog remotely by using Sarges "secret" codewords. Lopez can also fix the warthog if it is damaged because he restored it after Sheila bombarded it. Then in episode 16 a voice card was sent from command for Lopez to use to speak with, and then Sarge didn't ground himself so static damaged the card meaning that now Lopez can only speak Spanish unless he has a translator. Lopez then said a lot of things in which nobody on the read team could effectively understand. Then Lopez was possessed by Church and kidnapped and from this he was painted blue. Well he was on blue team the reds demanded that he would be returned and he would not do so until many episodes later. Later the blue team nearly killed Sarge by using Lopez's remote control of the Warthog. Then Church decided to get out of Lopez so that Lopez could fix Sheila, but when he did Lopez ran away and refused to join the blues until the reds attacked him on the warthog and then he felt betrayed so he went back to fix Sheila. Relationship With Sheila In episode 29 senior Lopez met Sheila and they had love at first sight. Tex possessed Lopez's body so Lopez's relationship was delayed. Then in episode 33 Lopez was able to continue his relationship when he sang a love song to Sheila. Lopez felt distaste for the red army because they tried to kill him and he disliked the blues because they possessed him multiple times so Lopez ran off with Sheila to form a robot army. Lopez sent a note demanding for the surrender of the blue army, however, the red army also showed up unexpectedly, Lopez was planning on conquering the reds but on another day. Eventually two robots were sent out and Lopez was outraged by this because he felt they were turning his own kind against him so he decided to start battle, but then shortly after he was kidnapped and taken away by O'Malley. Image:Sheila And Lopez Love.png|Love at first sight. Image:Church Proposes Robot Army Idea.png|Church proposes they make a robot army. Life With O'Malley After Lopez was kidnapped by O'Malley a bomb went off in Church's body and then as a result Lopez lost his torso and his lower body and he was left with just a head and he was saved by O'Malley who took him in to his "evil lair." There he would operate a machine gun to defend the evil lair but Tex shot his head off of the turret. Later he built a robot army for O'Malley but the robotic army went so slow in speed that O'Malley criticized Lopez. In return Lopez made O'Malley say ridiculous things in Spanish. Return To Red Army In Episode 2 of Reconstruction, he reappears, now with his entire body present; it is implied that Sarge repaired him. Later on, he attempts to tell Sarge that the "mission" the Meta sent him was faked, but Sarge doesn't understand. When Sarge announces his intention to leave and find Grif and Simmons, Lopez replies by telling to leave immediately so he can erase all his memories of Sarge, implying that he had done the same with Grif and Simmons (Sarge is unable to understand this, so he assumes that Lopez is just saying goodbye to him.) Ironically, at the end of the Sponsor Extended version of Reconstruction Chapter 9, Lopez discovers being in the Canyon by himself was not as good as he expected. In Relocated Chapter 3, after the reds get their power back on, Sarge contacts Lopez (Lopez recognizes its Sarge which would be impossible if he erased all memory of him like he said in episode 2 of Reconstruction) and he arrives at the canyon in an extremely short amount of time. At this same pace he builds the reds new holographic simulation room. Category: Characters Category: Red Team